1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new derivatives of 2-amino-thiazole having a selective inhibitory activity on histamine receptors, a method of preparation thereof, pharmaceutical compositions and their use as therapeutic agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the histamine receptors are divided into H.sub.1 and H.sub.2 receptors (Ash and Child, Brit. J. Pharmacol., Chemother, 1966, 27, 427 and Black et al, Nature, 1972, 236, 385) and that the gastric secretion, in particular, is mediated by H.sub.2 receptors.
It is generally recognized that the H.sub.2 receptor antagonists are efficaceous inhibitors of the gastric acid secretion as shown in experimental tests on animals (rat and dog) and on humans (Brimblecomble, J. Int. Med. Res. 3, 86 (1975)).
It is additionally known that the H.sub.2 antagonists, such as Burimamide, Metiamide, Cimetidine, Ranitidine are effective to reduce the gastric acid secretion in experimental tests on animals, as well as on humans. The H.sub.2 antagonists can consequently be used in the treatment of conditions resulting in a gastric acid secretion excess, such as in peptic and gastric ulcer.